Twelve Roses
by karma eater
Summary: oneshot. Anna leaves so Yoh can find true love, since she believes he doesn't love her, but twelve roses will tell her otherwise. yoh/anna.


Twelve Roses

by the little sax that could

_(formerly Silver Blossom, happy-making)_

* * *

A/N: A oneshot dedicated to my cousin Anahi, and her new baby daughter, Ashleigh. It was first posted by me under a different pen name: Silver Blossom. **I do not own Shaman King. **(08/10/06)**  
**

4th Revision: 01/02/10 - I am truly horrified. This is fic is so bad, it's embarrassing. Still, I made a promise to myself not change it. This is here to remind myself how far I've come as a writer. I posted this when I was twelve and failing English. _Now..._I am a lot better. So, cheers for that. :)

* * *

Anna sighted helplessly. She missed Yoh with all her heart, but things just didn't work between them. It was almost impossible for her not to argue with him, throw things at him, _or _to order him around. Old habits die hard, right?

She had done it for Yoh's own good. He deserved someone like _Tamao_. Even, if it meant that Anna would be unhappy. She had to sacrifice her own self for Yoh, it was only right. So... _she dumped him_.

It had been around 10 o'clock, Yoh had come to apologize for not waking her up in the morning, as he was supposed to. Of course, her intentions might of been very obvious she hadn't made a big scene before she broke the engagement. It was the only way. She remember the look on Yoh's face when she'd thrown the _very _expensive bouquet of red roses he had bought for her out the window.

Now, exactly a year later, Anna Kyoyama looked out her window thinking about that dreadful moment. She hadn't left Fumbari Hills, so she saw Yoh all the time at school an at the grocery store. It caused her great pain when she saw the longing in his eyes, how he begged her to come back. She wished she could go back, but Anna staying away was for the best.

Eventually, he would meet a girl, like _Tamao_, who would make him happy, an probably wouldn't beat him up. They would date, fall in love, an eventually marry. Then they would have 5 kids named Hana, Hotaro, Hiro, Hatori, and Yohseline. Stupid names with no meaning like that. They would have a dog named Bob, and they would live happily ever after!

_Right._

Just the thought gives me shivers. _But_, I must remember, it's for Yoh's own good. For Yoh's own good. That is the most important thing. I must always remember that, even if it hurts deep inside…

What the heck! Who I'm I kidding! Yohseline...? How did I come up with that name anyway? Asmuch as a pushoverTamao is, I'm sure she'd skin Yoh alive before a son of hers was named Yohseline. Because Tamao hates weird names…it is public knowledge. I still remember how her faced looked when a Horo Horo named her new pet dog Umahjika.

I mean, Yohseline. Come on! I must really be going insane to come up with a name like that. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can do it, I don't need Yoh…_that_ much. I've always been the strong one, the determined one, this should be easy…but somehow it isn't.

Ding Dong!

Now what? Can't people leave me alone? Its not like I don't have other things to do than entertain unwelcome visitants in _my_ apartment.

Slowly, Anna made her way to her front door, and opened the door. She wasn't very surprised when she found no one outside. Frustrated, Anna was about to slam the door shut, when she caught sight of something on the floor.

It was bouquet. A bouquet of red roses, twelve roses, actually.

The frustration slipped away, and was replaced by excitement and surprise. Who would send her a bouquet of roses...? It wasn't her birthday, or Valentine's Day. She was confused, why would somebody send _her, _the Ice Queen roses...? Then, it hit her…

Yoh…

She bent down and picked up the bouquet to come face to face with a blue envelope. The word _Anna Kyoyama _was writing in an elegant scrip in the middle of the envelope. She picked up the envelope, opening it slowly. Inside was a letter:

Dearest Anna;

When you open this letter, you've probably opened that blue envelope that along with twelve roses arrived at your doorstep early this morning. Your calendar will tell you why, your photo album will talk about me, and once again, I will shine brightly in your mind. Maybe you will see that you still love, and you will run to the roses I sent you.

They are twelve roses that will speak for me, and twelve roses that beg you to come back. Each one means a month without you, missing you. They are twelve roses that talk about you, and twelve roses and the great love you are to me. I know that you feel the same way, please come back, without you I'm nothing.

Forget about your pride, that only hurts us more, a love like ours will never die. Look inside your heart, you haven't forgotten me, you want to see me the way I do, too. And if you decide never to come back, just remember that I will always love you…

Forever Yours,

Yoh…

Anna sighted, put on her shoes and hat, and went into her room for her coat. There was somewhere she needed to go…


End file.
